Perfect
by Courage-Earthworm'8
Summary: Kid needs someone perfect. Just a one shot! KiMa day 3! which is perfect.


**DAY 3! HELL YEAH! KIMA WEEK NOW! GRA GRA GRA DAY 3 IS NAMED PERFECT. OH GLOBE BOTH OF THEM ARE PERFECT *cue the bubbling of my mouth* BLURABLURLAILB Ok.. this is only a one shot! All of my KiMa week fanfics are one shots. Read and review please! I know how my writtings are not 'all that' so please tell me if any thing is wrong! It's for your sakes any ways :3 Well then... PERFECT!**  
**Ps. Sorry for the wrong spellings and bad grammar... me and google docs. are in the 'needs space' stage. ehem ehem.**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER... THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY FREAKING BUTT! MY BUUUUUTT.**

* * *

"Ummm... Will you! Death the Kid! Be my boyfriend?!" A girl with brown hair that has strawberry highlights said, trying to impersonate 'symmetry' for the young god of death. Another one of this hopeless confessions, Death the Kid thought.  
Don't get him wrong, he doesn't think bad of the girls who confessed to him, it's just every confession is the same. He would ask why would they want him and they would all say 'because he's the son of death', 'because he's handsome', 'because he's kind' etc. etc. It's beginning to irritate him that they're only in it for the popularity and the looks. And plus, he just doesn't want to be in a relationship.

"Sorry but I don't want to commit any relationships for now-" Kid was saying.

"I'll wait!" The girl pushed on. This made Kid get really irritated, he didn't show any emotions, a blank face is all he needs.

"I'm really sorry, I really don't-" Again cut by the girl.

"NO! Don't say it! They were right! You're just a cold prince.. a.. a monster! You really don't deserve love!" The girl cried out loud, running to get away from the 'cold prince'.

"Well that's out of no where." A voice called from behind, Liz.

"Well hello Liz, Patty. How's the day of eaves dropping?" Kid asked with a stoic expression. Being called col and a monster didn't had much effect on the shinigami, he was THE soon to be death god after all.

"It's going fine, did you know Maribeth and Dilan (I made this up) are making out right now behind the school cafeteria?!" Liz shouted/whispered, scarcastic dripping in her voice, this made Kid roll his eyes.

"Yah! I also heard that Dilan is a dragon sent far away to kill Maribeth, tsk tsk I don't want to see the end of that relationship." Patty supplied, making her meister and her sister drop their heads in shame. That's enough fooling around for now.

"On a serious note, another confession, Kid?" Liz asked, walking beside her meister to get to the next class.

"Yeah, I was going to reject her but-" Kid was talking when suddenly Patty shouted "SHE JUST CUT YOU OFF!"

"Yeah we heard that," Liz sweat dropped.

"AND ALSO THE PART YOU BEING A COLD PRINCE AND A -" Patty was interrupted by Liz's hand, clasping it at her sister's mouth to say shut-the-butt-up.

"Look Kid, you're not cold and neither a monster, you're... uh... you." Liz said, trying her best to give him 'hope'.

"I'm not affected by that remark, I actually accepted it since I'am the son of death." Kid said a matter of fact.

"Ooooooh cold prince heeere." Patty taunted, finding her way out of her sister's grasp, Liz only glared at her.

"That's enough Patty. But come on Kid, one point in life, you need to open that heart of yours to get you some girl. That 'cold prince' has to be warmed up some how. And you would hold her and say undying love and praises. Oh she would just be the cutest queen. Well I'm the queen of beauty of course." Liz said, eyes comically glistening and hearts coming out behind her making a pink atmosphere.

"Some day Liz. y." Kid stated and which he added, "And plus, if _there_ is a girl, who I would open my heart and kiss and hug," Kid copied Liz at this part, trying to mock her, which Liz countered by pushing him playfully, "If there is a girl, she should be perfect, symmetrical, smart, nice, strong, an L."

"Like Maka?" Patty tilted her head, finger pointing to none other than the said meister. She was currently rummaging through her locker, seeming frustrated about something.

"Pfft, what? No way... Maka's one of my best friends..." Kid said, eyes locked to the floor.

"Oh well, MAKA!" Patty yelled earning the eyes of the green eyed girl. Running towards her and enveloping her into a huge, bone crushing hug.

Liz was silent for a moment, her sister's comment was something to be pondered about. She looked at the scene in front of her. Apparently Maka was being hugged so hard that Kid came to rescue her, which to no prevail. Now, Kid was crying, Patty took one of Maka's pigtails out, the skull ornament in hand, she started running . Kid was about to chase her but a gentle hand held him back, Maka's hand.

"It's ok, I have another one in here." She said, hurriedly getting something from her locker as to not make Kid have a panic attack. Liz smiled at that thought. Maka held an identical skull to Kid, assuring him as to not to worry. Kid took it from her and said, "I'll put it on you!" which Maka complied, something's still off with her so Liz inquired.

"Something bothering you Maka?" Liz asked, Maka heaved a sigh.

"It's because of Black*Star and Soul... Ne Liz, how do you get taller?" Maka asked, blushing as she did so.

"Tall? Drink milk maybe? What did those two say?! Imma beat them up for you!" hand held up in a I'll-punch-them manner.

"They said... that I... lack in many departments..." face now red as a tomato, Maka coughed at the last word.

"No you're not! Oh they're so gonna get the Liz noogie! In fact I'm so pumped up right now I'll go give them _right now_!" Storming off, Liz left the two meisters all alone.

"THERE! ALL PERFECT!" Kid proclaimed, admiring his work.

"Thanks Kid." Maka smiled at him but the sadness didn't go unnoticed. After seconds of silence, Kid spoke up.

"You're... perfect...just the way ... you are.." Kid blushed profusely but covered it by blocking it with his bangs and looking anywhere but Maka, hands in pockets. At the comment, Maka whipped her head so fast to Kid which made him jump and gave an awkward chuckle.

"Aha.. ha.. let's get going to class..." Kid went ahead off Maka, Maka just followed him behind, smile in her once sad face. Unbeknownst to them, there hides a smirking Liz.


End file.
